


First one to make a noise loses

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Pet Names, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Satan had an idea for a little game you could play together.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	First one to make a noise loses

You and Satan are in the back of the RAD library before class hours to do some studying for an upcoming test you have. 

Walking into an aisle for Devildom Government, running your finger tips along the spines looking for the reference book you need, you feel someone else behind you. Paying it no mind you continue your search till you feel hands begin to slid around your waist. About to turn around and slap who’s touching you. you’re stopped by a familiar voice. “Don’t worry it’s just me.” 

Resting his head next to yours, you relax in his embrace. Leaning back a bit, content with the sweet contact a soft smile graces your lips. “Your being awfully sweet this morning, what’s wrong?” you playfully inquire. Nuzzling your neck a bit he responds, “What, is it a crime for me to hold my girlfriend?” punctuating his question with a soft kiss on your shoulder, his hold on you tightens slightly.

Finding the book you needed you grab it off the shelf and about to start thumbing through it, you feel lips peppering your neck and hands start to rub your hips. “What are you doing?” You ask with a giggle. “What does it look like? I’m kissing you.” He says matter of factly between kisses. 

Tilting your head to the side a bit you hummer his actions by granting him more access to your neck. “Well I can see the but what brought this about?” You question. “Well you’ve expressed to me recently that you’ve want to spice things up a bit and I’ve just been thinking of a little game we could play together.” 

His teeth catches your ear a bit, palms beginning to explore your torso and legs. Your eyes fluttering closed a bit, a warm sensation begins to arise in your core, “W-what kinda game were you thinking of?” you mutter a bit dazed, your head lulling back against his chest.

Taking the book from your hands and placing in its rightful spot he answers your question with, “How about…” Leaning in a bit closer, his hot breathe against your ear warming you further he continues, “First one to make a noise loses.”Hands expressing the intentions behind his words, you stutter “W-what? Satan we ca-” Confused and taken aback by his actions you try to oppose his advance, but he cuts you off. “Why not? I think it’ll be fun and I _know_ you do too. So why don’t you be a good girl and close those little lips of yours, wouldn’t want anyone seeing us, would you?” His words come out in low purr sending shivers down your spine. 

Nodding your head in response he releases a low hum into your neck. His left hand begins to cup your breast and the other starts a trail down your torso to your skirt. Lifting the hem he traces the lace of your pasties. “These are quite naughty. You wear these under your skirts everyday?”He asks with a click of his tongue “mhm” Unable to respond with words you let out a soft hum in agreement. “Well, we can’t have that now can we.” He asks rhetorically. 

Pushing aside your panties his long fingers begin to draw circles over your clitoris. Holding your hand over your mouth to muffle the soft moan being pulled from you. Satan couldn’t help himself, “Wow you really are a naughty girl y/n, being this turned on in the library. You should really be ashamed of yourself.” He whispers amused with how your body is reacting to his manipulations. “And to think we’ve only just begun.” Satan smiles nipping your lob. 

The coil within you starting to twist, your legs beginning to wobble. Satan’s grip on you hardens. With your heat dripping wet Satan’s long digits are able to penetrate with ease. You gasp in shock and pleasure as his skillful fingers start to curl within you, drawing out more hushed whimpers and sighs. “You like that don’t you baby.” Asking you with a chortle, he bends you over.

Your hands now resting on the wall, Satan flips the back of your skirt up and pulls your panties down, allowing them to gather at your ankles. Taking his girth in his hand he lines up with your opening. Rubbing his tip in your folds feeling your slick coat his member, his patience is starting to dwindle. 

He slowly pushes his length into you, allowing you to adjust he revels in your warmth. “Fuck you’re squeezing me so tightly.” Feasting in the pleasure that is your body he begins long-powerful pumps, hands gripping your hips with a bruising strength.

Your moans becoming increasingly harder to muffle, Satan grabs a fist full of your locks, pulling your head back. His breath heavy in your ear, words continuing to assault your mind. “God, you feel so fucking good around my cock. You look so perfect bent over for me, trying so hard to hide your delicious moans of pleasure so others don’t notice us.” 

With his cock pistoning deep within your core your brain feels clouded in euphoria. Getting caught is not longer your concern, all you know is the desire for your release. The hums coming from deep in your throat make Satan grin sadistically. 

“Oh how I love the way you purr for me Kitten. Wont you purr for me more? Wont you purr for your master?” His demanding words are accompanied with his free hand going between your open legs. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head, the way his girth is stretching you out and his fingers toying with your already abused clit your eyes begin to water from the immense pleasure that is coursing through entire being. Your knees beginning to buckle under you, feeling that cord about to snap and push you over the edge, Satan’s words begin to encourage your release. “You gonna cum Kitten? Huh? You wanna cum all over my big cock?” Nodding your head with want he persists “Then prove it, prove to me you want to cum. Cum for me Kitten.” Continuing his taunts his pace quickens to bring you over. 

A few more pumps and your whole body begins to shake. Riding out your orgasm his pumps slow to a halt. Pulling out his length, you slump to your knees. Catching your breath Satan takes a step closer to you, “Don’t get too comfortable Kitten you’re not done.” On your knees looking up at Satans piercing gaze he guides your mouth around his member. 

Precum coating your tongue, as Satan pulls your hair into his hands he bobs your head up and down his shaft. Words of praise meet your ears, “That feels so good Kitten, Just like that.”

Glancing up you see Satan looking down at you with lidded eyes and his lip caught between his teeth. His breathing becoming shaky indicating his impending climax. Your hands tighten their grip on his hips as you increase your speed. 

With a couple more bobs of your head, thick hot ropes of cum shoot into your mouth. “Fuck, drink up all my cum like a good Kitty.” He grits through his teeth as he continues to slowly pump in your mouth to insure you get every last drop of his seed. 

Pulling out of your mouth with a small pop, you lean back and swallow. Looking straight into Satan’s eyes you stick out your tongue to show him that enjoyed every drop of his essence. 

With a deep sigh and a smirk on his lips Satan kneels down to help you up. Caressing your cheeks he gives you a loving kiss. Your eyes still glazed over with pleasure, your chest still heaving. “I told you you’d like my game.” He says with a playful smile. A tired laugh erupts from your throat as you just shake your head at him. Before turning to leave the aisle Satan bends down and picks up your soaked panties, “And I’ll be taking these.” 

Placing them in his pocket you try to stop him, “W-wait Satan, how am I supposed to go all day with out my underwear?” You question a bit irritated but mostly embarrassed. “Go with out.” He frankly states. Stopping at the end of the aisle he looks over his shoulder to add,

“Should get used to it. I have many more games for us to play and I’d want you to be ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this ^ ^


End file.
